memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Voyager-Konspiration
Seven of Nine entdeckt Hinweise auf eine Konspiration an Bord der ''Voyager'' und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass das Schiff keineswegs zufällig im Delta-Quadranten gelandet ist. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Seven of Nine betritt Frachtraum 2 und entdeckt dort Naomi Wildman. Daraufhin erkundigt sie sich nach dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. Naomi antwortet, dass es Zeit für ihr wöchentliches Kadis-kot-Spiel ist. Seven will das Spiel auf morgen verschieben, da sie den Alkoven zu einer Kortikalprozessoruntereinheit umbauen will. Sie erklärt, dass es auf jedem Borgschiff eine solche Einheit gibt, die neu assimilierte Daten in die Drohnen lädt. Naomi wendet ein, dass die Voyager kein Borgschiff und Seven keine Drohne ist. Dem hält Seven of Nine entgegen, dass die Voyager viele Daten sammelt, wie Sensorscans, Navigationsprojektionen, neue technische Entwicklungen, Außenteamberichte und wissenschaftliche Analysen. Sie hält das Lesen und Studieren von Informationen für ineffizient und will sich stattdessen während der Regeneration die Daten von ihrem Alkoven einspeisen lassen. Sie meint, dass sie in wenigen Stunden die Daten mehrerer Monate assimilieren wird. Naomi fragt, ob sie es einmal probieren kann. Seven of Nine meint, dass ihre Physiologie dafür ungeeignet ist. Naomi meint resigniert, dass sie dann weiter lesen und Neelix' Geschichten lauschen muss. Daraufhin verabschieden sie sich bis morgen. Nachdem Naomi den Frachtraum verlassen hat, beginnt Seven of Nine zu regenerieren. Akt I: Eine Reisemöglichkeit thumb|leftthumb|Chakotay und Janeway essen zu Abend. In ihrem Quartier geht Captain Kathryn Janeway entschlossen zum Replikator und greift nach einer Backform. Dabei verbrennt sie sich die Finger, bevor die Warnung des Computers "Die Form ist heiß." ertönt. Zu Chakotay, der zum Abendessen am Tisch sitzt, meint sie, dass sie Authenzität wollte und stattdessen Verbrennungen zweiten Grades erlitt. Nachdem sie die Form auf den Tisch gestellt hat, erkundigt sie sich bei Chakotay, ob etwas an dem Gerücht dran ist, dass die halbe Crew auf Deck 5 schwanger sein soll. Chakotay antwortet, dass der Doktor Fortpflanzungsprojektionen mit dem Computer durchführte. Zufällig sah Tom Paris diesen Monitor und zog voreilige Schlüsse. Wenig später fragte ihn Neelix, ob er Frachtraum 1 in eine Kindertagesstätte umbauen solle. Janeway meint, dass sich Gerüchte auf diesem Schiff schnell verbreiten und Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass sie mit Warp 10 reisen. Außerdem informiert er den Captain, dass 25 Lichtjahre entfernt ein Nebel der Klasse K entdeckt wurde. Janeway hält dies für einen zu großen Umweg. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie Forscher sind und daher diesen Umweg machen sollten. In diesem Augenblick gibt der Replikator ein Signal, was Janeway damit kommentiert, dass der Hauptgang fertig sei und sie das Rezept noch nie ausprobiert habe. Da sie jedoch Forscher seien, wäre dies laut Janeway kein Problem. Inzwischen ist Seven of Nines Regenerationszyklus abgeschlossen und sie verlässt den Alkoven. Anschließend ruft sie Lieutenant Torres und meint, sie müsse sie sofort sprechen. Da sie dabei Torres jedoch weckt, ist diese etwas ungehalten. thumb|Torres und janeway haben Zweifel an Sevens Theorie. Janeway entdeckt unterdessen in zehn Lichtjahren Entfernung einige interessante Gravitonfluktuationen. Tuvok fragt nach Einzelheiten. Jedoch kann Janeway diese Frage anhand der Sensordaten aus dieser Entfernung nicht beantworten. Sie lässt Paris daher den Kurs ändern, worauf der Steuermann meint, dass dies Chakotay nicht erfreuen wird, da sein Herz an diesem Nebel hängen wird. Janeway kommentiert das so, dass Chakotay warten muss. Inzwischen betreten Seven of Nine und B'Elanna Torres die Brücke. Torres bittet um die Erlaubnis, dass Sensorgitter zu deaktivieren, da Seven of Nine glaubt einige Insekten würden das Energiegitter unterbrechen. Seven of Nine konkretisiert diese Gefahr: Es handelt sich um ein Paar Photonenflöhe und dessen Brut. Janeway erkundigt sich, wie sie zu dieser Einschätzung gekommen ist. Daraufhin erläutert Seven of Nine, dass sie die Statusberichte der letzten sechs Monate, während der Regeneration in ihre neue kortikale Untereinheit geladen hat. Paris kommentiert dies so, dass er auch einmal "Lernen im Schlaf" ausprobierte und es nicht funktionierte. Seven of Nine antwortet, dass ein Außenteam einen kartelanischen Frachter traf, welcher Vorräte aus Sektor 492 geladen hatte, einem Territorium, in dem eine ehemalige talaxianische Kolonie liegt. Neelix erwarb dort 12 Kilogramm Bernsteingewürz, eine Delikatesse in seiner Heimat. Torres erkundigt sich genervt, was das mit dem Sensorgitter zu tun habe. Seven berichtet, dass Harry Kim am gleichen Tag Arbeiten am Sensorgitter durchführte. Kim erinnert sich daran und meint, dass Neelix ihn aufforderte, etwas zu probieren, dass er an diesem Tag zubereitet hatte. Seven ist sich sicher, dass es mit dem Bernsteingewürz hergestellt wurde, das die Larven enthielt. Sie vermutet, dass die Larven aus dem Glas flogen und nach ihrer primären Nahrung, Plasmapartikeln, suchten. Diese fanden sie in den Leitungen des Sensorgitters in dem geöffneten Replikator und verursachen nun die Fehlfunktionen. Tuvok hält diese Analyse für logisch, aber hochspekulativ. Janeway, Torres und Seven klettern daher in eine Jeffriesöhre und öffnen eine Abdeckung. Dort entdecken sie die Photonenflöhe. Janeway und Torres blicken zu Seven und der Captain meint, dass sie eine geeignetere Heimat für die Flöhe suchen müssen. [[Datei: Tash warnt die Voyager.jpg|thumb|Tash warnt die Voyager vor gravimetrischen Wellen.]] Wenig später erreicht man die Quelle der Subraumfluktuationen. Als Harry Kim Gravitonfluktuationen ortet, lässt Janeway unter Warp gehen und das Bild auf den Hauptschirm legen. Dort sieht man eine Art Raumstation und Paris fragt, ob jemand einen Tipp riskieren möchte, was dies für ein Objekt sei. In diesem Augenblick meldet Tuvok bereits, dass sie gerufen werden und Janeway lässt einen Kanal öffnen. Man entdeckt ein Subraumkatapult und einen Fremden, der sie vor gravimetrischen Wellen warnt. Janeway vermutet, dass er einige Probleme hat und der Fremde fügt hinzu, dass er das Katapult stabilisieren muss, da man sonst die Explosion bis zur Heimat der Voyager sehen könnte. Er berichtet ihnen, dass er ein Subraumkatapult gebaut hat, um große Entfernungen zurückzulegen. Außerdem meint er, dass der Warpantrieb gegen sein Subraumkatapult wie ein Holzschlitten erscheint. Janeway offeriert ihm Hilfe bei seinem Energiekern. Im Konferenzraum unterhalten sich die Führungsoffiziere mit dem Mann, Tash und erfahren Einzelheiten. Er berichtet, dass er ein instabiles Wurmloch untersuchte und plötzlich auf der falschen Seite desselben gefangen war. Ihm stand eine Reise von zehn Jahren bevor. Daher baute er stattdessen dieses Katapult um nach Hause zu gelangen. Dann erläutert er die Funktionsweise. Der Kern schickt eine Gravitonwelle durch die Projektoren, welche dann ein Schiff erfasst und dieses in den Nullraum schleudert. Einige Stunden später taucht es dann hunderte oder tausende Lichtjahre entfernt auf. Vor zwei Wochen hat er eine Sonde fast 600 Lichtjahre weit geschickt. Jedoch benötigt er Hilfe, da der Energiekern dabei destabilisiert wird. Seither versucht er ihn zu reparieren. Chakotay bietet ihm an, ein Technikerteam hinüberzuschicken, was Tash wegen der Gefahr jedoch ablehnt. Tash wendet jedoch ein, dass die Sonde so instabil ist, dass er nicht einmal seine eigene Crew hinüber schicken würde. Torres will mit ein paar gut abgestimmten Gravitonstößen vom Deflektor das Katapult stabilsiieren. Tash bedankt sich für die großzügige Hilfe, meint aber, dass er sie nicht dafür bezahlen kann. Janeway meint, dass sie dafür auch nichts verlangen. Tash bietet ihnen daraufhin an, dass sie das Katapult nach ihm benutzen könnten. Zwar bringt sie die Reichweite des Katapults, 1000 Lichtjahre, nicht bis zur Erde, allerdings würde ihre Reise um ein paar Jahre verkürzt. Janeway meint, dass sie sein Angebot gerne annimmt, sobald festgestellt wurde, dass die Prozedur für das Schiff ungefährlich ist. Seven of Nine modifiziert inzwischen wiederum den Alkoven und platziert ein Datenmodul am Alkoven. Anschließend verarbeitet sie auch diese Daten während ihres Regenerationszyklusses und entwickelt eine Theorie. Daraufhin informiert sie Janeway in ihrem Quartier darüber, dass Tashs Katapult angeblich genau der Technologie entspricht, mit der die Voyager vor fünf Jahren in den Delta-Quadranten geholt wurde. Akt II: Verdächtigungen thumb|Sevens These wird im Maschinenraum überprüft. Janeway ist zunächst skeptisch, da sie dieselben Sensordaten gesehen hat, bis sie erkennt, dass Seven of Nine ihren Alkoven benutzt hat. Seven berichtet, dass sie die empfangenen Daten mit der Datenbank der Voyager verknüpft hat. Sie informiert Janeway, dass die Sensoren einen kurzen Ausbruch von Epsilonstrahlung registrierten. Janeway findet dies zwar ungewöhnlich, aber es habe solche Vorfälle bereits gegeben. Laut Seven weise dies auf eine Tetryontechnologie hin, da Epsilonstrahlung ein Nebenprodukt eines Tetryonreaktors sei. Der einzige Kontakt der Voyager mit Tetryontechnologie fand bei der Phalanx des Fürsorgers statt. Janeway wird durch Sevens Analyse überzeugt, dass eine Gefahr besteht. Sie erinnert sich nun auch daran, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ein Reparaturteam rüberschicken. Seven erklärt, dass er dies zwar mit der Sorge um ihre Sicherheit begründete, aber er tatsächlich wohl seinen Tetryonreaktor verbergen wollte. Da sie beim ersten Kontakt mit dem Fürsorger ans andere Ende der Galaxie geschleudert und beim zweiten Kontakt fast getötet wurden, ergreift Janeway Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und lässt den Doktor Tash untersuchen. Tash beschwert sich über die Behandlung. Der Doktor findet allerdings keinen HInweis auf die DNA des Fürsorgers. Janeway bedankt sich beim Doktor für seine Arbeit, der daraufhin auf die Krankenstation zurückkehrt. Jedoch befragt Janeway Tash anschließend und verlangt eine Antwort auf die Frage, warum er den Tetryonreaktor verschwieg. Er antwortet, dass er den Tetryonreaktor zu einem hohen Preis erworben hat und viele Spezies in dieser Region diese Technologie stehlen würden. Torres und Janeway akzeptieren diese Erklärung und setzen ihre Kooperation fort. Dann entfernt sich Janeway einige Meter von Tash und dem Warpkern und Seven geht mit dem Captain. Diese meint zu Seven, dass sie die mögliche Anwesenheit eines weiteren Fürsorgers nicht ignorieren kann und lässt Seven unterdessen nach einem weiteren Fürsorger scannen. Die Borg meint jedoch, dass es sich auch um den Reaktor der Phalanx des Fürsorgers handeln könnte. Janeway entgegnet, dass sie die Phalanx völlig zerstörten und nach Trümmern scannten. Seven will die Sensordaten jedoch nochmals untersuchen. Janeway genehmigt dies. thumb|Seven of Nine untersucht die Zerstörung der Phalanx des Fürsorgers. So beginnt Seven im astrometrischen Labor mit ihrer Analyse. Die Überreste der Phalanx bestanden laut einer Computeranalyse aus Trümmern einer unbekannten Legierung sowie Wasserstoff, Helium, Quecksilber und Argon. Vom Tetryonreaktor wurden keine Überreste geortet. Seven erkundigt sich nach der Stärke der Tricobaltvorrichtung. Diese benennt der Computer mit 20000 Teracochrane. Sie erfährt vom Computer, dass Commander Tuvok die Trikobaltladungen programmierte. Auf dem Bild der Explosion entdeckt sie in Gitter 37 einen Energiestrahl, den sie für einen Traktorstrahl hält. Jedoch kann der Computer ihre Vermutung nicht bestätigen und lokalisiert den Ursprung des Strahls im sekundären Energiekern der Phalanx. Dort befand sich allerdings ein Tetryonreaktor. thumb|Seven of Nine befragt Tuvok und Paris zur Zerstörung der Phalanx. Daraufhin begibt sie sich auf die Brücke und stellt Tuvok zur Rede. Als sie sich erkundigt, wieso die Sensordaten unvollständig sind, meint Paris, dass sie sich im Kampf mit einem waffenstarrenden Kazon-Schiff befanden und die Hälfte der Schiffssysteme ausgefallen war. Außerdem befragt sie Tuvok, warum er die Tricobaltgeschosse auf die doppelt so stark, wie notwendig programmierte. Tuvok antwortet, dass der Captain sicher gehen wollte, dass den Kazon nichts nutzbares in die Hände fällt und diese Sprengkraft dieses Ergebnis sicherstellte. Seven teilt ihm ihre Vermutung mit, dass die Explosion eine Öffnung in den Subraum riss und ein Traktorstrahl den Reaktor in den Subraum zog. Tuvok hält dies für Spekulation, bis sie das Gegenteil beweisen kann. Er erklärt, dass es dort keinen Traktorstrahl gab, weil sich kein Schiff dort befand, dass ihn hätte erzeugen können, es sei denn, sie beweist das Gegenteil. Seven bedankt sich für das Gespräch und verlässt die Brücke. thumb|Neelix berichtet Seven vom Fürsorger. Seven geht ins Kasino zu Neelix, der sie fragt, ob sie auf der Suche nach einem Mitternachtssnack sei. Sie eröffnet ihm, dass sie ermitteln will, ob das Katapult und die Fürsorgerphalanx die gleiche Technologie besitzen. Sie befragt ihn, wie lange er in der Nähe der Phalanx war. Neelix berichtet, dass er ein Jahr lang in der Nähe der Phalanx war, da sich Kes auf einem nahen Planeten befand. Seven fragt ihn, ob er dem Fürsorger jemals begegnete, was er verneint. Dann fügt er hinzu, dass man seiner Meinung nach ein Wesen, dass Raumschiffe vom anderen Ende der Galaxie holen kann, meiden sollte. Seven fragt, ob er die Erklärung des Fürsorgers, dass er nach einem genetisch kompatiblen Partner suchte, glaubte. Er berichtet, dass der Fürsorger seit einem Jahr Schiffe herbrachte, untersuchte und dann zurückschickte. Seven of Nine meint, dass ein drittes, getarntes Schiff sich bei der Phalanx aufhielt, dass sowohl den Kazon, als auch der Voyager verborgen blieb. Neelix kommt nun in den Sinn, das Kes Recht gehabt haben könnte, als sie glaubte, dass hinter den Aktionen des Fürsorgers mehr steckte. Seven meint, dass sie nicht sicher sein kann, weil die Sensoraufzeichnungen der Voyager beim Angriff beschädigt wurden. Neelix überlässt ihr daraufhin die Sensoraufzeichnungen seines Schiffes. Seven lädt auch diese Daten in ihren Alkoven und lässt sie während der Regeneration in ihr Gehirn transferieren. Währenddessen versucht die Crew dem Außerirdischern zu helfen, sein Sprungtor fertigzustellen. Chakotay stellt fest, dass das Katapult sein Schiff erfasst hat. Tash meldet, dass die Startvorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind. Tuvok meldet daraufhin, dass die Startsequenz initiiert wurde. Augenblicke später erfassen acht Energiestrahlen Tashs Schiff und dieses verschwindet von den Sensoren. Nachdem Tashs Schiff gestartet ist, warten sie ab, bis er sich meldet. Tuvok schätzt, dass dies in zwei Stunden der Fall sein wird. Inzwischen wird Chakotay von Seven of Nine ins astrometrische Labor gerufen. Nachdem Chakotay das astrometrische Labor betritt, lässt Seven die Türen verriegeln und die internen Sensoren umleiten. Dann präsentiert sie ihm ihre Theorie, dass Captain Janeway sie absichtlich im Delta-Quadranten stranden ließ. Akt III: Vorbereitungen thumb|Seven berichtet Chakotay von einer Verschwörung gegen den Maquis. Seven behauptet, dass Janeway und Tuvok Teil einer Verschwörung der Föderation waren und heimlich mit dem Fürsorger zusammenarbeiteten. VIelleicht waren auch die Cardassianer involviert. Chakotay fragt, was das Ziel dieser Verschwörung sein soll. Seven behauptet, dass Janeways wahre Absichten aus dem Bau eines militärischen Stützpunktes im Delta-Quadranten bestehen und dass sie mit dem Sprungtor gar nicht vorhat, nach Hause zurückzufliegen, sondern statt dessen andere Schiffe aus dem Alpha-Quadranten befördern will. Chakotay weist Seven auf das Jankata-Abkommen hin, dass den Unterzeichnern eine Expansion in einen anderen Quadranten untersagt. Da die Föderation und die Cardassianer dieses Abkommen unterzeichnet haben, hält er ihre Theorie für unglaubwürdig. Jedoch meint Seven sie hätte Beweise gefunden. Sie berichtet, dass sie mehr als 30 Millionen Teraquad Daten über die Aktivität der Voyager im Delta-Quadranten analysiert hat. Sie meint,d ass sie Opfer einer ausgeklügelten Täuschung geworden sind. Chakotay bittet um eine Erklärung und Seven meint, dass der Fürsorger 52 Schiffe in den Delta-Quadranten brachte. Darunter befand sich auch ein cardassianisches Schiff, dass wenige Tage vor der Voyager eintraf. Chakotay hält dies nicht für verdächtig, doch Neelix' Sensoren zeigten an, dass das Schiff verschwand. Sie glaubt, dass die Cardassianer taktische Daten in den Alpha-Quadranten mitnehmen sollten. Chakotay hält es für eine Spekulation, aber Seven besteht darauf, dass es eine objektive Überlegung ist. Seven verweist darauf, dass es verdeckte Operationen der Sternenflotte gegen den Maquis gab. Chakotay ist bereit, sich ihre Theorie anzuhören. Da sein Navigator Tuvok ein Spion war, meint sie, dass er sie in den Delta-Quadranten flog. Sie glaubt, dass Janeway absichtlich in den Delta-Quadranten flog und die Phalanx zerstörte, um keine Rückkehrmöglichkeit zu haben. Chakotay besteht jedoch darauf, dass sie die Phalanx den Kazon vorenthalten wollte. Sie verweist darauf, dass Tricobaltladungen üblicherweise nicht zur Standardbewaffnung gehören. Außerdem habe die viel zu starke Explosionsladung einen Spalt im Subraum erzeugt, durch den der Tetryongenerator der Phalanx in den Subraum gezogen worden wäre. Anschließend sei der Generator auf verschiedenen Schiffen hierher transportiert worden und Tash baute das Katapult. Laut Seven wartete dieser auf die Voyager und nun wolle Captain Janeway eine Invasionsflotte der Föderation und der Cardassianer hierher bringen. Chakotay meint, dass sie interessante Fakten präsentiert, aber unwahrscheinliche Erklärungen konstruiert. Außerdem glaube er nicht an eine Verschwörung. Seven äußert daraufhin weitere Vermutungen, etwa, dass Kes das Schiff verließ um ihr Schweigen zu erkaufen, der Transfer des Doktors auf die ''Prometheus'' seien Kontaktaufnahmen mit der Föderation gewesen. Außerdem diene der Waffenstillstand mit den Hirogen, die Allianz mit den Borg und der Nichtangriffspakt mit den Terkellianern dazu, eine taktische Infrastruktur im Quadranten aufzubauen. Außerdem habe Janeway den Kurs 263 Mal unter dem Vorwand der Forschung geändert, aber in Wirklichkeit die Region kartografiert. Nachdem Seven dies Chakotay mitteilt, kann dieser ihre Worte nicht völlig als Unfug abtun und Seven meint, dass Janeway nicht die Kontrolle über das Katapult erlangen dürfe, sondern beschließt, für den Fall der Fälle, die Emitter zu blockieren, um die Reparatur zu verzögern. Unterdessen meldet sich Tosh und informiert die Voyager darüber, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hat. Ein paar Systeme wurden überlastet, aber es gibt keine ernsthaften Schäden. In der Mitte des Fluges musste er seine Schilde neu anpassen, da seine Hülle auseinanderzubrechen drohte, aber er schickt ihnen gleich die Modifikationen. Anschließend wünscht er ihnen Glück. Janeway lässt die Daten an Torres schicken, damit sie ihre Schilde verstärken kann. Gegenüber Chakotay meint sie, dass sie noch ein paar Sonden starten und Untersuchungen machen will, aber prinzipiell bereit ist das Katapult zu nutzen. Kim empfängt die Telemtrie und läsdt sie in ein PADD. Um eine Gelegenheit zu haben mit Torres zu sprechen, bringt Chakotay die Sensordaten persönlich zu Torres. Er kann sie überzeugen, die Schildmodifikationen zu verzögern, indem sie eine Varianz von 0,03 hinzufügt, um sechs Stunden Zeit zu gewinnen. Torres fragt, ob dies mit dem Captain abgesprochen sei, was Chakotay verneint. Akt IV: Verschwörung gegen den Maquis? thumb|Chakotay befiehlt Torres, den Antrieb zu sabotieren. B'Elanna Torres hat zunächst erhebliche Zweifel und hält dies für einen Scherz von Seven of Nine. Jedoch stellt Chakotay kla, dass sie keine Scherze machte. Trotzdem hält Torres eine Allianz der Sternenflotte mit dem Fürsorger für lächerlich. Sie will mit dem Captain über die Angelegenheit sprechen, doch Chakotay hält dies für unmöglich. Er will sie damit nicht konfrontieren, aknn Sevens Worte aber auch nicht ignorieren. Aus diesem Grund soll Torres die Schildmodifikationen verzögern, sodass es ihm Zeit gibt, Sevens Datenbank zu checken. Da erscheint Harry Kim, dem von Janeway befohlen wurde, Torres bei den Modifikationen zu helfen. Jedoch verzichtet Torres darauf und schickt ihn mit Chakotays Unterstützung weg. thumb|Seven präsentiert Captain Janeway Beweise gegen Chakotay. Seven verarbeitet unterdessen neue Daten und ruft Captain Janeway ins Astrometrische Labor. Nachdem der Captain dort eintritt verriegelt sie die Tür und eaktiviert die internen Senspren. Dann kommt sie zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass Chakotay mit Hilfe der Fürsorger-Technologie gegen die Föderation und Cardassianer rebellieren will. Sie vermutet, dass Chaktoay mithilfe des Katapults Angriffe gegen Schiffe der Föderation und der Cardassianer starten möchte. Janeway meint, dass es keinen Sinn ergebe, da Chaktoay seine Loyalität zum Maquis lange aufgegeben habe. Sie erzählt dies Janeway und berichtet, dass der Fürsorger ein cardassianisches Schiff aus unbekanntem Grund in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückschickte, wo es in den Badlands vom Maquis zerstört wurde. Die Untersuchung ergab, dass es vom Maquis angegriffen wurde. Sie glaubt, dass es zurückgeschickt und von Chakotay zerstört wurde. Dann lud er angeblich den Computerkern herunter und erfuhr von der Existenz der Phalanx. Daher erkannte er, dass die Phalanx für Angriffe auf die Föderation und die Cardassianer genutzt werden könnte. Sie glaubt, dass er das Katapult für Angriffe auf die Sternenflotte und die Cardassianer nutzen will. Janeway meint, dass Tuvok davon gewusst hätte. Chakotay habe den Fürsorger unterschätzt. Jedoch argumentiert Seven, dass Tuvok die Phalanx zerstörte. Sie informiert sie, dass der Reaktor in den Subraum gezogen wurde, bis er hieher gelangte. Er wurde auf mehreren Schiffen zu Tash gebracht, der von Chakotay für den Bau des Katapults gut entloht wurde. Janeway meint, dass sie über ihre Theorie nnachdenken würde, wenn sie Chakotay nicht so gut kennen würde. Janeway meint jedoch, dass sie Chakotay zu gut kennt und wissen würde, wenn er noch dem Maquis angehören würde. Seven argumentiert, dass Seskas Überlaufen dazu diente eine Allianz mit den Kazon zu schaffen. Dass er außerdem die Aufnahme von Handelsbeziehungen zu den Kolhari unterstützte, verwendet Seven auch gegen Chakotay, da diese Spezies Tetryonenergiezellen verwendet. Dies präsentiert sie als Beweis, dass Chakotay nach einer Energiequelle für das Katapult suchte. Akt V: Seven in Angst thumb|Seven of Nine verlangt von Naomi Wildman Auskunft über ihre Loyalität. Seven of Nine geht bald darauf durch einen Gang und beobachtet misstrauisch verschiedene Crewmitglieder, die ebenfalls durch die Gänge gehen. Da wird sie von Naomi Wildman abgefangen, die sie nach ihrem Ziel fragt. Seven wiegelt zunächst ab. Dann stellt sie fest, dass Naomis Vater Ktarianer war, die offiziell zur Föderation gehörten, aber mit dem Maquis sympathisierten. Daher fragt sie, ob sie für Chakotay oder Janeway arbeitet. Sie soll diesen sagen, es sei zu spät und schickt sie weg. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay erkennen, dass sie getäuscht wurden. Chakotay und Janeway untersuchen eine Energiewelle, die aus Frachtraum 2 kommt. Janeway fragt Chakotay, ob Phaser nun zur Standardausrüstung an Bord gehörten und geht zum Alkoven. Chakotay antwortet mit Ja. Sie untersuchen den verbesserten Alkoven. Als Janeway bemerkt, dass der Datenpuffer erwähnt wurde, meint Chakotay, dass er Fehlfunktionen ausschließen wollte. Janeway meint, dass er vorsichtig sein solle, da man denken könnte, er wollte Datein löschen. Chakotay erwidert darauf die Gegenfrage, warum jemand dies denken solle. Janeway wirft ein, dass sie sensible Daten beinhalten können. Janeway meint, dass der Maquis mit dem Katapult vielleicht Erfolg gehabt hätte. Chakotay fragt sie nach ihrem Plan und ihre Mission in den letzten fünf Jahren. Sie erkennen, dass sie den selbsen Beweis sahen und verschiedene Geschichten hörten. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass sie in die Irre geführt wurden. Janeway meint, dass es mit den verdammten Photonenflöhen begann. In diesem Moment ruft Kim von der Brücke Janeway und informiert sie, dass Seven of Nine gerade den Delta Flyer gestartet hat. Chakotay gibt dem Doktor inzwischen den Befehl, in Frachtraum 2 zu kommen und den Alkoven genauer zu untersuchen. Janeway und Chakotay sind froh, dass sie sich ausgesprochen haben und kommen überein diesen Vorfall aus ihren Logbüchern zu streichen. Seven fliegt inzwischen mit dem Flyer weg. Tuvok meldet Janeway auf der Brücke,d ass Seven den Kurs auf das Katapult ändert. Ki mkann sie nicht herausbeamen, da Seven irgendwie ihre Biosignatur verändert hat. Tuvok versucht den Flyer mit den Phasern zu stoppen, was allerdings scheitert, da Seven die Zielerfassungsscanner verstellt hat. In der Zwischenzeit hat der Doktor seine Analyse beendet und meldet Janeway, dass Seven zu viele Daten in ihr Kortikalimplantat geladen hat. Sie versucht mehr Informationen zu begreifen, als sie verarbeiten kann. Janeway lässt sich daher auf den Delta Flyer beamen um persönlich mit Seven zu sprechen. Chakotay will sie begleiten, was Janeway jedoch ablehnt, da sie die Erfolgsaussichten für sich allein größer einschätzt. thumb|Janeway überzeugt Seven of Nine aufzugeben. Seven allerdings fliegt mit dem Delta Flyer, um sich und das Sprungtor zu zerstören. Sie schließt Janeway mit einem Kraftfeld ein. Janeway beteuert, dass es keine Verschwörung gibt. Seven ist nun der Meinung ist, dass sie selbst das Zentrum der Verschwörung war. Sie glaubt, dass sie den Borg überlassen wurde, nur um Daten über diese zu sammeln. Ferner meint sie, dass man sie, sobald die Voyager in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückgekehrt ist, gefangennehmen und sezieren wird, um eine Taktik zur Bekämpfung der Borg zu entwickeln. Daher will sie das Katapult zerstören, um sich selbst zu retten. Janeway bestreitet diese Absichten und meint, dass ihr modifizierter Alkoven ihre synaptischen Muster in ein Chaos gestürzt hat. Nun versucht ihr Gehirn Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und entwickelt immer neue Theorien. Seven erklärt, dass ihre Schlüsse fehlerhaft sind, da ihr Alkoven perfekt funktioniert. Jedoch erwidert Janeway, dass sie als Mensch nicht perfekt funktioniert und der Doktor ihr helfen kann. Sie versucht sie zu überzeugen, das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Janeway meint, dass Seven ihr vertrauen soll, da sie sie noch nie belogen hat. Sie bittet Seven ihre Zweifel abzulegen und berichtet, dass sie Seven sagte, dass sie ihre Menschlichkeit akzeptieren sollte, was sie auch tat. Sie fragt, ob sie diese Entscheidung bereut. Später ermutigte sie Janeway zu Kontakten zu anderen Menschen und fragt, ob sie sie damit verwirrte. Als nächstes führt sie an, dass sie Seven ermutigte die Logbücher ihrer Eltern zu lesen und mehr über sich erfuhr. Auch erwähnt sie das erste Mal, als Seven Janeway dankte. Seven korrigiert die Sternzeit der letzten Begegnung und Janeway fügt hinzu, dass sie sich auf den Delta Flyer beamte und Sevn an ihre Bindungen erinnerte, worauf sie das Kraftfeld deaktivierte. Am Ende schafft es Janeway, Seven vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Diese deaktiviert das Kraftfeld und beschließt mit nach Hause zu kommen. Janeway ruft daraufhin die Voyager und lässt sie an Bord beamen. thumb|Seven of Nine ermutigt Naomi Wildman zu einem Spiel Kadis-kot. In der Astrometrie sucht Naomi Wildman Seven of Nine auf. Sie berichtet stolz, dass sie in zwei Tagen drei Bücher und zehn Berichte gelesen hat. Naomi fragt, ob sie ihren neuen Alkoven auseinandernimmt. Diese Frage bejaht Seven und erklärt es damit, dass ihr Versuch die Datenbank der Voyager herunterzuladen scheiterte. Naomi schlägt vor ihn zu reparieren. Seven entgegnet, dass der Alkoven innerhalb normaler Parameter funktionierte, sie selbst allerdings nicht. Sie meint zu Naomi, dass Qualität wichtiger ist als Quantität. Sie müsse daher sämtliche Daten analysieren und interpretieren. Andere Aktivitäten als Lesen wären für sie wichtiger. Sie sollte daher lieber Kadis-kot spielen und Seven kündigt ihr kommen an. Janeway und Chakotay sitzen bei einer Tasse Kaffee unterdessen zusammen und Janeway berichtet von Gerüchten, dass der erste Offizier bei einer Meuterei über Bord geworfen wurde. Chakotay antwortet, dass er dieses Gerücht nicht glaubt. Janeway stimmt ihm zu. Anschließend fügt er hinzu, dass Seven Fehlfunktionen hatte und diese ihr Verhalten entschuldigen. Sie selbst haben diese Entschuldigung jedoch nicht. Janeway stimmt dem zu und meint, dass sie zuviel durchgemacht haben, um einander nicht zu vertrauen. Chakotay fragt, ob sie den Kaffee vergiftet habe, worauf Janeway meint, dass sie ihn nicht mehr vergiftet habe, als üblich. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Laut Seven of Nine hatte Seska den Rang eines Commander inne. Tatsächlich trug sie während ihrer Zeit an Bord nur den Rang eines Fähnrichs. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Voyager Conspiracy (episode) es:The Voyager Conspiracy fr:The Voyager Conspiracy (épisode) ja:VOY:果てしなき疑惑 nl:The Voyager Conspiracy Voyager-Konspiration, Die